newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Moira Jones
Moira Jones What Young woman, Human Books and Stories this Character Appears In * Dreams Underfoot — "Bridges" Defining Description or Bio Moira Jones is a young woman who is trying to change her life by not being so fee and easy with finds that it is not so easy because they all seem to expect her to put out, though she's stopped coin that. Even after she moved away to the city on her own right after high school. She suddenly finds herself in a strange city with buildings eschew and too many bridges. About She hadd liked to party, she’d liked to have a good time, she hadn’t seen anything wrong with making out because it was fun. Once you got a guy to slow down, sex was the best thing around. Personality and Character Determined to change her life even when life doesn't seem to want to let her. Physical Decription Talent Has yet to discover it Employment/Occupation Receptionist on Yoors Street Residence Location Lower Crowsea, moved from the suburbs where her dad lived. Other Details * She just wanted a normal life—somebody she could have a good relationship with, she wanted to enjoy making love with him without worrying about people thinking she was a tramp. She wanted him to be there the next morning. She wanted there to be more to what they had than just a roll in the hay Places City of Bridges, Mawson High, Lower Crowseaa, Market in Lower Crowsea, Stickers Creek, Kickaha River, Kelly Street Bridge, Rosses History / Background Moira Jones went with a lot of guys, but it took her a long time to realize that they only wanted one thing from her. She’d just seen herself as popular. She always had a date; someone was always ready to take her out and have some fun. The guy she’d gone out with on the weekend might ignore her on Monday but there was always another guy wanting to go out with her. She never really had time to think it through. Until Dave refused to take her a party—he didn't want to be seen with her. Moira got out of his car and swore to change, tears burning her eyes. Though she never went out with another guy through her whole senior year, she was still labeled the school tramp. Immediately after high school, she moved to the city, got a job as a receptionist on Yoors Street and an apartment in Lower Crowsea. Moira made friends with Sandra. They would go to bars in the Old Market. Eddie, the building's mail clerk asked her out to a bon fire. He pulled over on the roadside miles outside of town and tried to have sex with her. He had heard all about her from Chuck Anderson. When she refused, he told her she better put out or she was walking. Connections (characters, places) To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Events in the Series (spoilery area) ✥ Dreams Underfoot — "Bridges": One night she gets dumped on the side of the road far out the city because she wouldn't put out. It went so far as having to pull a knife on the guy. So she walks and walks hiding every time a care goes by because she's afraid a group of guys might gang rape her. She tops by a bridge to rest, then walks across it. She passes through an invisible barrier that gives her a bad case of vertigo. One on the other side, she sees a place, a city, that would never be seen in the real world. It is like being inside an Escher painting—odd building, wrong angles, many, many, many bridges. When she tried to return, an arm caught her before she fell off a cliff where the road she had been walking on should have been. It was Jack who saved her. He called this place "City of Bridges", dating that "No one comes to the City of Bridges unless it’s their fate to do so.” Jack guides her through the city on his way to a meeting. Along the way they passed many people lost in the depths of despair, from cancer, abuse, AIDS victim, rape victim, abused wife, paraplegic, and more. At the city center, she meets Diane, It's revealed that Jack is Despair and Diane is Hope. Jack tries to claim her as his after Moira tells how she feels empty inside. But Moira declares that she hasn't given up, she is still trying. Diane insists that Jack let Moira go. She finds herself on the bridge back in the World As It Is. A car comes along right then, stops and man offers her a lift back to town with no strings. Moira suspects that was a gift from Diane. Quotes : “I know there are people a lot worse off than I am,” she said. “I’m not sick, I’ve got the use of mybody and my mind. But I’m missing something, too. I don’t know how it is for other people—maybethey feel the same and just handle it better—but I feel like there’s a hole inside me that I just can’t fill. Iget so lonely …” ~ Moira Jones ✬ : John’s showing up so fortuitously as he had—that had to be Hope’s doing, she decided. Maybe itwas a freebie of good luck to make up for her brother’s bad manners. Or maybe it was true: if you had apositive attitude, you had a better chance that things would work out. ~ Moira Jones See Also * City of Bridges * Market in Lower Crowsea * Crowsea * Kickaha River * Newford Series External Links *Charles de Lint - Dreams Underfoot *The Wordwood | Stories / Bridges browse *The Wordwood | Places / OldMarket browse Content refs: *M.C. Escher - The Official Website Category:Characters Category:Humans